pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
Ash's Sceptile
Ash's Sceptile is a -type Pokémon owned by Ash. It was the second Pokémon Ash caught in the Hoenn Region and one of his most powerful Pokémon. Biography Hoenn Sceptile was caught while he was a Treecko, and was the second Pokémon Ash caught during his journey in the Hoenn Region. Treecko was a very stubborn fighter who never gave up in battle. With the help of another trainer's Grovyle, Treecko learned Bullet Seed, having previously no -type moves despite being a Grass type Pokémon. Treecko evolved into Grovyle whilst battling a powerful Loudred, who later evolved into Exploud. After evolving, Grovyle was used often in the Hoenn region, notably being able to defeat Norman's Slaking and Winona's Altaria despite having type disadvantage against the latter. In the Hoenn league tournament, Grovyle defeated Katie's extremely powerful Walrein as well as Morrison's high-leveled Steelix and held his own against Tyson's Metagross. Battle Frontier Grovyle stayed with Ash when he travelled to the Battle Frontier. When Ash went up against a wild Onix who was also the Rock Pokémon King whose subjects had Brock, May, Max, Pikachu and the other Pokémon in cages, Ash chose Grovyle to battle Onix and in addition to the type-advantage, Grovyle's agility and speed gave it an edge in the battle and a single Leaf Blade was strong enough to cause the battle to go in Ash's favor. Grovyle was used during his battle with Greta but was defeated by Hariyama. When Sceptile evolved, it lost its ability to use any of its attacks since its heart was broken when Meganium fell for a wild Tropius instead of Grovyle. After seeing Meganium in danger, Ash's Grovyle evolved to try and protect it to no avail. Later, Sceptile finally regained all of its moves as well as the new and powerful Solar Beam attack. Sceptile used Solar Beam to defeat Spencer's Claydol. Sceptile was later used in an unofficial battle against Pyramid King Brandon and his Regirock when its trainer was possessed by the King of Pokélantis. However, despite having a type advantage, it lost. Sinnoh Sceptile is an expert at the move Leaf Blade, its signature move. It was even able to defeat Tobias' Darkrai, who was considered to be virtually unbeatable, with a powerful Leaf Blade, becoming the only known Pokémon to have defeated the legendary Pokémon. It battled against Tobias' Darkrai during the Sinnoh League tournament. Sceptile fought hard and took serious damage from its Ice Beam attack and then fell victim to Dark Void. But thanks to Ash's voice, it quickly woke up and finished it off with a powerful strike from Leaf Blade. However, Tobias' Latios easily defeated Sceptile with Giga Impact. Unova It appears (along with other Ash's Pokémon) in the opening scene of BW: Adventures in Unova. Known moves Improvised Moves Spinning Descent Pound Voice actors *Yūji Ueda (Japanese) *Dan Green (English as a Treecko) *Darren Dunstan (English 4Kids dubbed as a Grovyle) *Bill Rogers (English PUSA dubbed as a Grovyle and a Sceptile) Trivia *Sceptile was Ash's first fully evolved -type starter. *Ash's Sceptile is the only known Pokémon to have ever defeated Tobias' Darkrai. *He is Ash's third Pokémon to battle and defeat a Legendary Pokémon, the first two being Charizard and Pikachu. *Sceptile is the only Hoenn starter Pokémon Ash caught. Torchic and Mudkip were caught by May and Brock, respectively. *Like May's Blaziken, Ash's Sceptile was also voiced by Darren Dunstan and Bill Rogers in its evolved forms. *Out of all Ash's Pokémon, Sceptile holds the record for facing the most Legendaries at three, having battled: **Brandon's Regirock **Tobias' Darkrai **Tobias' Latios ***Coming in behind Sceptile are Pikachu with two (Brandon's Regice and Tobias' Latios, the latter of which Sceptile also battled), and Charizard with one (Noland's Articuno). Gallery References pl:Sceptile Asha Category:Grass-type anime Pokémon Category:Male Pokémon